Nightmare in Silver (TV)
Nightmare in Silver ou Le Cyberplanificateur en français est le treizième épisode de la saison 33 (saison 7 de la nouvelle série) de Doctor Who. Cet épisode introduit une nouvelle évolution des Cybermen, qui semble être une évolution des Cybermen de Mondas, remplaçant ceux introduits dans Rise of the Cybermen. Il montre aussi une évolution des Cybermats en Cybermites, des créatures plus petites. De plus, les Cybermen utilisent un Cyberplanificateur, vu pour la dernière fois dans l'épisode The Invasion ''en 1969. Il introduit également une conscience collective entre les Cybermen appelée "Cyberiade". Synopsis Le Docteur emmène Clara Oswald et les enfants qu'elle garde, Angie et Artie, au plus grand parc d'attraction jamais construit: le Monde des Merveilles d'Hedgewick. Ils découvrent le parc vide, habité seulement par une "unité de punition" et un imprésario possédant une collection dont font partie des armures de Cybermen vides. Le Docteur décide de rester un peu pour enquêter sur d'étranges insectes qu'il a aperçu. Mais ces insectes sont en réalité des machines, qui sont en train de convertir toute forme de vie sur le Monde d'Hedgewick en une nouvelle génération d'un ennemi qui passe son temps à se mettre à jour pour effacer ses faiblesses... Distribution *Le Docteur - Matt Smith *Clara Oswald - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Angie - Eve De Leon Allen *Artie - Kassius Carey Johnson *Mr Webley - Jason Watkins *Porridge - Warwick Davis *Capitaine - Tamzin Outhwaite *Beauty - Eloise Joseph *Brains - Will Merrick *Ha-Ha - Calvin Dean *Missy - Zahra Ahmadi *Cyberman - Aidan Cook *Voix des Cybermen - Nicholas Briggs Équipe de production Ceci est une liste des principaux membres de l'équipe de production. *Producteurs exécutifs - Caroline Skinner et Steven Moffat *Producteur de saison - Marcus Wilson *Scénariste - Neil Gaiman *Producteur - Denise Paul *Réalisateur - Stephen Woolfenden *Directeur de la photographie - Tim Palmer BSC *Création des décors - Michael Pickwoad *Effets visuels - Stargate Studios *Création maquillage - Barbara Southcott *Distribution des rôles - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Création des costumes - Howard Burden *Montage de Iain Erskine *Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Clara * Clara et le Docteur ont leurs aventures le mercredi. Le Docteur * Lorsqu'il est possédé par le Cyberplanificateur, le Docteur se met pendant un court instant à parler avec l'accent du Nord du Neuvième Docteur. Il cite d'ailleurs sa phrase fétiche, "Fantastique", avant de dire celle du Dixième Docteur, "Allons-y". * En plus du double système cardio-vasculaire, le Docteur a, d'après Mr Génial, un système nerveux hypersensible et une remarquable capacité cérébrale. Espèces * Les figures de cire de Webley représentent, entre autres, un Shansheeth, une tête d'Uvodni, un buste de Blowfish, une créature ressemblant à un Gastéropode, une marionnette de ventriloque, un Ultramancer, un Pan-Babylonien et un Lugal-Irra-Kush. Armes * Les seules armes utilisables contre les Cybermen sont cinq générateurs manuels, un fusil anti-cybermen et une bombe à implosion (à utiliser pour détruire la planète). Cybermen *Les Cyber-Guerres se sont terminées un millier d'années auparavant. La planète du Monde d'Hedgewick a été utilisée pour cacher 3 millions de Cybermen et les réparer. *Les Cybermen sont maintenant capables de convertir un Seigneur du Temps, du moins en partie. *Les Cybermen n'utilisent plus de Cybermats mais une version évoluée, les Cybermites. *La "Cyberiade" est la conscience collective des Cybermen. Cosmos *La Galaxie de la Spirale de Tiberion fut détruite pendant la Cyber-Guerre. Jeux *Le Docteur prétend que les Seigneurs du Temps ont inventé les échecs. Références * Artie et Angie Maitland voyagent dans le TARDIS après avoir fait du chantage à Clara (DW: ''The Crimson Horror). * Le Docteur est très bon aux échecs (DW: The Sun Makers, The Androids of Tara, The Curse of Fenric, The Wedding of River Song). * Le Deuxième Docteur prétendait également que les Seigneurs du Temps ont inventé les échecs (RN: Dreams of Empire). * Le Turque argenté, un autre Cyberman rencontré par le Huitième Docteur, était également utilisé comme un adversaire automatique pour un jeu (AUDIO: The Silver Turk). * Le Docteur mentionne, comme faiblesses des Cybermen, l'or (DW: Revenge of the Cybermen, Earthshock, Silver Nemesis) et les produits ménagers (DW: The Moonbase). * On peut apercevoir deux scaphandres d'impacts (DW: The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe). * Le Docteur montre à Mr Clever des images de sa plus récente régénération (DW: The End of Time). * Alors que Mr Clever est excité d'obtenir des informations sur les Seigneurs du Temps, les Cybermen ne montraient autrefois aucun intérêt pour leurs secrets (DW: Silver Nemesis). * Le Docteur compare une Cybermite à un Cybermat (DW: The Tomb of the Cybermen, Revenge of the Cybermen, Closing Time). * La stratégie du Docteur face à Mr Génial (le distraire en mentant à propos d'un échec et mat possible afin de le battre d'une autre manière) est la même utilisée par le Septième Docteur lors de son premier affrontement contre Fenric (DW: The Curse of Fenric). * Webley prétend que le Cyberman joueur d'échecs est la 699e Merveille de l'Univers. D'après le Troisième Docteur, la destruction de la Cité Exxilon fit passer le nombre de merveilles de l'univers de 700 à 699 (DW: Death to the Daleks). * Le Docteur et Mr Clever discutent du fait que le Docteur s'est effacé de toutes les banques de données de l'univers (DW: Asylum of the Daleks, Dinosaurs on a Spaceship, The Angels Take Manhattan). * Le Docteur dit que les Cybermen ne peuvent pas convertir de non-humains. Cependant, ils en furent capables lorsque Zoe Heriot les pilota dans le Monde de la Fiction. Le Sixième Docteur rencontra alors des fées, des trolls, des sirènes, des vampires et même une baleine, tous cyber-convertis (AUDIO: Legend of the Cybermen). * Le Dixième Docteur envisagea lui aussi de se régénérer pour se débarrasser d'un être qui le possédait (DW: 42). Notes *Le titre de travail de cet épisode était The Last CybermanInterview de Neil Gaiman sur http://themusic.com.au. *De nombreuses scènes rappellent de précédents épisodes avec les Cybermen: **La fin de l'épisode, où on voit une Cybermite survivante après l'explosion de la planète est similaire à la fin de The Tomb of the Cybermen, dans lequel un Cybermat s'échappe de la cyber-tombe avant que celle-ci ne soit scellée. **De même, la scène où l'on voit les Cybermen sortir des tombes en rang est semblable à la scène de Earthshock où trois rangs de Cybermen marchent vers la caméra, ainsi qu'à la scène où les Cybermen sortent des tombes dans The Tomb of the Cybermen. *Le titre de l'épisode est une référence à un épisode du Septième Docteur, Silver Nemesis, dans lequel il affronte aussi les Cybermen. *C'est la troisième saison consécutive où l'avant-dernier épisode contient des Cybermen. Ils apparaissaient également dans The Pandorica Opens et Closing Time, ce qui fait que les Cybermen sont revenus dans l'avant dernier épisode de chaque saison du Onzième Docteur. *Le Docteur menace de se régénérer, pourtant il ne lui reste plus de régénération (ce qui ne sera révélé que dans The Time of the Doctor. Cependant, il a été montré dans The Twin Dilemma que les Seigneurs du Temps pouvaient entamer une dernière régénération pour se suicider. *Webley, après sa cyber-conversion, explique que les Cybermen ont choisi des enfants pour leur Cyberplanificateur en raison de leur forte imagination. Un raisonnement similaire avait poussé les Daleks Renégats à utiliser une petite fille pour leur ordinateur de bataille dans Remembrance of the Daleks. *Le making-of de cet épisode mentionne l'utilisation de l'effet "bullet time", popularisé par la saga Matrix, lors des scènes où les Cybermen vont très vite. Audiences *L'audience finale pour cet épisode fut de 6,64 millions de spectateurs au Royaume-Uni. *En France, l'audience pour sa première diffusion fut de 279 000 spectateurs. Annotations en:Nightmare in Silver (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 33 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Cybermen Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2013